Uluru
Uluru (うるる) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. She later reappeared in Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. Uluru is the leader of Puk Puck's entourage and idolizes her. She's stubborn and hard-headed. For some reason, she's the eldest daughter. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Uluru has short, brown and light brown hair, which is cut to look like animal ears and red eyes, including the pupils. She has freckles and an earring on the left animal ear and three red dots as a hair clip. She wears a large navy blue coat with the hood up, and has large sleeves, and has her toy cork gun on her back. She has a large fuzzy brown tail that holds a broken chain. She has white pants with vertical black stripes, and boots that go up to the knee. Personality Uluru is best described as brash and hard-headed with a temper, and she uses strong language whenever she is in stressful situations. She loves both of her younger sisters very much and cares greatly for them, and she idolizes Puk Puck. She would get angry at whomever she thought was disrespecting her mother. As the leader, she would often try to take charge, and whenever she did something good, she would smile and think how she would report it back to Puk Puck. After Puk Puck's brainwashing started wearing off, she stops idolizing Puk Puck and begins to realize something is wrong. She would later be picked up by Mana when she was escaping the Puk's Manor. By the beginning of Black, Uluru has changed and grown. She has learned to care for others, and be conscious of her words. Uluru is perfectly fine with drinking alcoholic beverages with her sisters, as shown in a side story. Magic To tell believable lies. Everything that she says will be regarded as true by those who hear it, even if the content is extremely absurd. To activate the magic, Uluru must recognize her words as a lie and the opponent must not recognize Uluru's words as a lie. If the person is faced with an absolute fact that it was a lie, her magic is cancelled. The opponent also needs to hear and understand Uluru's words. For example, the magic won't work if the opponents' ears are covered. Special Item(s) *''Toy Cork Gun:'' Uluru's bluff tool. She mainly uses it as a blunt weapon. *''Rifle:'' Uluru's weapon in Keek's beta version of Magical Girl Raising Project. It is connected to the phone with a string. Relationships Premium Sachiko Uluru's little sister. Uluru loves Premium Sachiko but hates that she escaped. Sorami Nakano Uluru's youngest sister. Puk Puck As Uluru's caretaker and de-facto mother, Uluru initially idolizes Puk Puck. However, it's implied she only felt this way due to her being brainwashed by Puk Puck's magic. After Sachiko and Sorami's deaths, Uluru's feelings for Puk Puck begin to fade as she feels the latter never truly cared for her and her sisters. Snow White Throughout the events of ACES, Uluru didn't like Snow White and was annoyed at how she never seems to show respect for Puk Puck kindness. However, as they were on a mission together to find Premium Sachiko, Uluru tolerated her. In truth, Uluru actually had nothing but respect for Snow White. She realized that she disliked Snow White was because she was always overshadowed by her as Snow White displayed traits in being a better sister and leader than she could ever be. During the events of QUEENS, Uluru managed to snap Snow White out of her depression. She tried to sneak Snow White out of Puck's manor but failed when the brainwashed Snow White told Puk Puck about Uluru's plan. Leading Uluru to find Snow White's belongings and escape without her. Uluru would later try her best to find and save Snow White. After finding Snow white, she uses her magic on the Shufflin Ⅱ to stop them from attacking her, saving her life. At the end of QUEENS, Uluru decided to followed and team up with Snow White. Hoping to find Pythie Frederica, the one responsible for Premium Sachiko's death. At the beginning of Black, it was showed that Uluru and Snow White are still partners. Mana During the events of QUEENS, Mana and Uluru are partners. They argue a lot. Keek During Three Sisters Raising Project: Restart, she and her sisters followed Puk Puck to meet Keek. After accidentally testing Keek's game, She complains and nitpicks every part of her game. Uluru later gives her feedback and suggestion to Keek. Fal Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6